History of /pol/iticraft
The First Boot 'First Era of Peace' SRHF and CCCK were the earliest major factions. Other elavent factions formed during this period were the Knights of the Poppy, Genoa, Winterhold, Persia(soon to be Thracia), and Prussia. Although there were no wars during this era, civil war erupted in Persia. This conflict resulted in the defection of admiralbubbles and DrDanzan, and, along with Fuzzizrekt, the three founded the Republic of Sophia. A similar situation happened in Prussia and a defected Prussian founded Dacia. War of Dacian aggression On April 1st Dacia demanded food stores from CCCK or else they would public announce their coordinates. CCCK responded to the blackmail with a quick and effective war on the Dacians. The result was that "their bases destroyed, supplies seized or destoryed" and Dacia was, quite summarily, "left in shambles". The conflict made CCCK a major power. 'Second Era of Peace' Being the shortest era in the first server's history, only two factions were formed during this era, Colomica and Cascadia. These two factions would play a major role in the events to come. 'The Great Prussian War' ' ' On April 3rd, a false flag was planted by Tormm of Prussia in order to incite conflict, and conflict he got. He fled after his plot was discovered and took refuge in Colomica. Prussia was furious and asked for other factions to rally around and declare war on Colomica. However, four days prior, a Prussian extra-judicially murdered a member of SRHF. In response to the rallying call of Prussia against Colomica, the insincere apology for the murder, and the insufficient reparations, a coalition of SRHF, CCCK, and Winterhold declared war on Prussia. It was the first total war on the server, employing the full membership of the factions, modern war machines, and the use of WMDs(Withers of Mass Destruction). Prussia was devastated and various Prussians were held prisoner in obsidian vaults, including the Kaiser SSRedit. Eventually, Prussia disbanded and would not return until next server. ' ' 'The War on Colomican Theivery ' On the 3rd of April, Tormm of Colomica stole an estimated 300 diamonds from The Republic of Sophia. Diplomatic methods of reaquiring the diamonds were ongoing until they were returned as 100 hoes in a TNT trapped chest. This sparked an uneventful war between the two factions, which ended in a draw after the Republic of Sophia was unable to locate Colomica's hideout. ' ' 'The Sacking of Persia' An apolitical raid was carried out on Persia by an unknown agressor. From this point onward, Persia fell into the mists of obcurity, never to return. 'The Sophian War' On April 6th, seeking diplomatic allies, Cascadia made a mission to the Republic of Sophia. During this mission, Sophia discovered the coordinates of Cascadia. Soon after, an apolitical raid was carried out on Cascadia, the city sustaining minor damage. The Sophians that participated were banned and tensions rose. 2 days later on April 8th, Cascadia and the nearby peaceful nation of Britain was sacked, with buildings destoryed and goods raided. However, a refuge was built beforehand by the Cascadians so they were able to survive for a counterattack. The very next day, an alliance of SRHF, Cascadia and Britain laid siege on the Sophian capital. The walls were torn down, two WMDs were let loose, and the city was looted. Acting on the offensive, the "Anti-Imperialist Coalition" were in the position to demand reparations from Sophia. 'The Angry Angry Abbos' A DDoS was carried out on the server, reportedly by a shitposting, hot pocket eating, NEET from Australia. The server was very laggy and could not support more than 4 players without crashing. As a result, activity grinded to a halt, it was almost as if time was frozen. In response, Kenney promised to reset the server with a new map, and new prospects. This ends the history of the First Boot. The Second Boot The Second Boot started sometime around the middle of April of 2014 under the admin of KenneyTh. This server is scheduled to be taken down sometime in the beginning of June, giving it a runtime of roughly 2 and a half months Early on, the main factions of this server were Cascadia, Prussia, SRHF, and The Honorable Empire of Sophia(THEOS). Small factions came and went, much as they always have done. About a week or so after the server went up, another main player in the faction world emerged: the SPQR. With them came the arrival of Mecca build at 0,0 and the eventual downfall of THEOS as a faction when the leaders were banned for violation of server rules. Then, for a while, there was a mutual peace and prosperity for all nations. Not before long, however, another big faction emerged, the RusTsardom (Tsardom of Russia). They became a very large faction very fast and gained total infamy as the people who burned down Prussia, a well-known peaceful building nation. The leaders of the other three factions had come together to destroy the RusTsardom and to restore Prussia with gifts of resources for the reconstruction. This would become known as the Seven Hour War. The Rustsardom fell sharply, losing a lot of their members and being dethroned as a major power. The byproducts of the war was the formation of the United Factions and the emergence of two new factions - the CCCP and Germany. CCCP was the successor to RusTsardom, but was a shell of its former self, losing all its power and prosperity. Afterwards, there was a time of peace and prosperity once again. By the middle of May, the main server factions were Cascadia, CSA, Germany, Normandy, Prussia, SCoI, SRHF and SPQR - half of whom were in the United Factions. This is when a mass amount of subterfuge began circulating the server as mysterious crosses and signs began appearing around the bases of SPQR, Germany and Normandy. There was also a scandal involving a screencap of the Normandy leader admitting to the destruction of Germany that had taken place some weeks prior. Tensions were rising as each faction suspected the other, and everyone was on the brink of war. Then during an SCoI and SRHF raid on Germany, they discovered that Germany was behind it all, hoping to frame SPQR and have them destroyed. The great pyramid of Atlantis arose in the eastern ocean at this time. Then, near late May, a member of the small faction by the name of the Greasers, Lolbott, burned down an unmarked tower that supposedly belonged to SCoI in revenge for attempted false flagging by SCoI members of German goods stolen before the sacking of Germany. SCoI responded by building a hut outside of the Greasers tower base with signs stating Lolbott's crimes and asking for justice against Lolbott and for peace to remain between the two factions. However, SPQR, lured in by Lolbott told the members to leave due to a violation of the SPQR'S 300 block policy. There were also unconfirmed reports from the SPQR that I_The_Defiler had tried to scale SPQR walls with gravel, though this was never confirmed and therefore disregarded. With SCoI's refusal to leave/apologise/explain themselves, SPQR decided to declare war with them. Before the war was even started, members of SCoI were buttblasted beyond belief and claimed to burn over 500 daimonds before SPQR/Greaser arrival. With this information being circulated, it appeared as though SCoI was false-flagging the entire operation with the crosses as far as the SPQR was concerned. What the SPQR did not realize, however, was that another major power, SRHF, was about to join the fight to help SCoI. SPQR lost badly due to a general lack of military coordination and the event became known as Bloody Sunday. It should be noted that the server Jew in the great merchant of SPQR's absence had taken down over 4 factions by himself, destroying Under in a military coup, shittalking Germany into commiting suicide, luring SPQR to attack SCoI, and luring SPQR to die by the hands of SRHF. After this, it was the second of June, and the admin, KenneyTh had informed the server that this world would be closing sometime this month, and another would be opening soon. This brings the end of the server's history, as it will cease to exist. The Third Boot The Third Boot started in the beginning of June in 2014 under the admin of KenneyTh. It is still uncertain who the major factions of this server will be, but some previous big factions have carried over, such as SRHF, Germany, and BHOS. There are also a few new major factions, including NorthFrost, The Kingdom of Powys, and TheCompany. Roughly two weeks after the beginning of the server, a series of homoerotic and heated fights began between various members of Greece, Belarus, and the SRHF. These messages were filled to the brim with homosexual comments and advances towards said members. This few collection of days was known as the Great Sperging of our time. Retard_Magnet's Sodomizing and the BHoS War Eventually, this all came to a head when BHOS super-secret coordinates were leaked. Architectbear attempted to ruse SRHF into complacency by whispering “Hi best friend! :)” to the Honest Farmers every time they came online. Curiosity got the best of one of them, and Retard_Magnet ventured to BhoS’ base. Upon noticing his arrival, Architect invited him to the top, gave him steak as a peace offering. It all took a turn for the worst when Retard playfully threw a snowball at Architectbear (which couldn’t do any damage anyway since the two weren’t enemies at the time). The BhoS member took this playful gesture as an attack… and then raped Retard_Magnet up the butt with an arrow. The sodomizing of Retard was the tipping point in the volatile SRHF BhoS relationship, and BhoS, under Draiden_Kaid’s leadership, soon declared war, believing Architect’s lie that Retard had attack him (when that would have been impossible since SRHF hadn’t enemied their faction). The SRHF and their allies Innawoods then declared war on BhoS in response. Later that night, what was meant just as a scouting mission turned into a full-blown battle atop the Brotherhood’s ocean platform. After a lengthy 3v5 battle, most BhoS members were slain and logged off for the night. After they left, the BhoS members Architectbear and Phogolog blew up their own vault in the most epic ragequit in /pol/iticraft history. Architect apparently told the absent members that SRHF had destroyed the vault. Faction leader Draiden_Kaid discovered this treachery and quit the faction along with many other peace-loving members who believed Architect responsible for the entire war. Architect and Phogo reached top mad levels, declaring war on literally every faction who didn’t have SRHF enemied. They then destroyed Germany and attempted (and failed) to seize Normandy for refusing to go to war with SRHF. After a few days, their autismal rampage was brought to an end when they were both banned for being x-raying faggots. The Normandy invasion of SRHF occurred on June 25th, the offending players being Gohpler, MS_DOS4, and CrateOfBoxes. The entry of the fortress was done on claimed land outside of the main walls, upon which land the factions home was set. A TNT cannon was constructed there, and 4 shots were fired, all of which were hits to the walls. Then after, the three enderpearled in, and attacked the single player, Draiden_Kaid on patrol at the time with potions and swords. All three players were killed, and then, since the faction home was set right outside the main walls, were spawnkilled repeatedly. They escaped eventually by another member of the Normandy setting the faction's spawn back inside Normandy's walls. Normandy eventually surrendered after a long drawn out siege and today the city lies in ruins, being picked apart by other factions. A Dirge for Prussia On both previous iterations of the server, SSredit's Prussia was completely destroyed. On the 13th of July, 2014, after over a month of tireless effort, Prussia had reached the peak of her glory. The architectural skills on display through the craftsmanship of her structures was unparalleled. However, disaster strikes in threes, and Prussia was once again destroyed, this time by an abhorrent faction member whose name does not deserve recognition here. SSredit was overcome with grief at having lost his home once again. He decided to quit the server for good , leaving an irrepairable void in the political landscape. Great Abandoning ''' Around July 10-14 many of the the world server's original factions disbanded due to various reasons. Austria was disbanded due to a grief attack, the land was leveled and hardly any trace of the empire remains today.Most of its members went to germany. The Kingdom of Powys was also abandoned for reasons unknown, and a new faction was formed in the city of Lewis. The original powys capital today sits as it was when it was abandoned. Prussia, although not abandoned, was attacked by a griefer and thus was majorly hurt. Germany's leader ink0gnito was banned from the server for a day after illegally attacking a nigcom member in geneva. Nigcom itself was disbanded for a more serious faction and its TheCompany built embassy was torn down. '''The European Genocide/ Ahungian Crusade Against Europe (Please refer to the Ahungian Manifesto Supreme for more info on this part of history, AKA the Ahungian Crusade, as no one can put it in a basic summary and all want to make fun of the true winners of Kenney Craft. Also, fuck you stupid ass Hungarians, stop calling us sandniggers you sore fucking losers, and "doctor troll" ... are you fucking twelve? shouldn't you be watching pewdiepie and shitting your pants instead of going onto 4chan?) The result was a Europe in shambles. Northfrost and FBE soon followed Innawoods and SRHF in going to war with Ahungia as they had been effected by the greifing .On July 24th a series of heated arguments started in chat between Northfrost and SRHF after SRHF claimed land in Northfrosts outpost Caen. Northfrost turned to Ahungia to merge with them and form a larger faction that could compete with SRHF should they actually invade. The relationship soon soured after Hankowen refused to join Northfrost and the merging fell apart causing Northfrosts power to drop. After the split Ahungia again started arguments with Northfrost and SRHF and the chatroom started burning up with flames between the two groups of people. Ahungia made fun of Northfrosts stupid as fuck iron farm system and SRHF argued about how the Northfrost constitution had no law on factions claiming land in caen and thus mangoos presence and the dirt embassy was legal and could not be unclaimed.